<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Skywalker: Twin Suns by jennyraylen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138485">[Podfic] Skywalker: Twin Suns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyraylen/pseuds/jennyraylen'>jennyraylen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skywalker Saga AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Complete, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Sex, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Parent Darth Vader, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Series, Tragedy, What-If, part one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyraylen/pseuds/jennyraylen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ARC ONE OF FOUR</p><p>  <b>What if Darth Vader discovered his children were alive?</b></p><p>Vader is on a mission for the Emperor when his hyperdrive is damaged and he's forced to land on Alderaan to seek aid. There, he senses a strangely familiar Force presence in the form of a young girl. Princess Leia of Alderaan reminds him of someone, a woman he loves--Padme Amidala.</p><p>Luke isn't allowed to leave the Homestead, but one day he sneaks off with Uncle Owen to Mos Eisley. The chaotic spaceport is no place for a four-year-old, and young Skywalker is soon separated from his uncle. An Inquisitor visiting the planet senses the boy and acts quickly, kidnapping Luke. Before long, one Old Ben Kenobi learns of the child's kidnapping and sets off on a mission to retrieve him--before it's too late.</p><p>What happens when Vader finds himself caring for two young children, the son and daughter of his lost Padmé? What will he do when he learns his master lied to him?</p><p>Vader's ties to the Dark Side are strong. But there's one thing that may be even stronger than the Dark Side of the Force....</p><p>-</p><p>Written and Recorded by Jenny Raylen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skywalker Saga AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Skywalker: Twin Suns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015958">Skywalker: Twin Suns</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyraylen/pseuds/jennyraylen">jennyraylen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I have recorded a podfic version of the first arc of my Star Wars AU you can find here. Fun fact: this was literally just recorded so my sister (who dislikes reading) would finally read Skywalker: Twin Suns. Sharing it on here was just a side bonus. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>[<a href="https://youtu.be/R2BlaOw63s0">direct youtube link</a>] [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015958/chapters/57778201">written fic</a>]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>